


dogs are man's best friend (and matchmaker)

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: twenty four first meetings (or Klaine Advent 2017) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: Because Kurt and Blaine would meet eventually in New York, years after Dalton, because of a fluffy, mischievous little dog.





	dogs are man's best friend (and matchmaker)

Kurt had never intended to adopt a dog. In fact, he had never considered himself much of a dog person, really. They were smelly, loud, and unclean. But two months ago, he had passed a shelter on his way home and had entered to pet a few cats and ended up with Chanel.

Chanel wasn’t like other dogs, Kurt decided. She was tiny and fluffy and a clean white, she barked very little, and she adored being dressed in little outfits. That day at the shelter, the volunteer had told Kurt that she was picky and didn’t like most of the people who came by the shelter; they named her Chanel because of her prissy behavior. Chanel had loved Kurt though, and when he had intended to leave she made the most pitiful and adorable little whine that Kurt couldn’t leave her behind. They were a good fit, Kurt decided. Cute, fashionable, and a little stuck-up.

Like all dogs, Chanel did require a walk, and usually far too early in the morning. It was a particularly chilly December Saturday, and Kurt had never wanted to go back to sleep more. He had been working all week on planning the next month’s issue and his only free time was spent either taking care of Chanel or sleeping. 

Kurt knew that Chanel needed a walk, though, and so he dragged himself out of bed (waking up at eight on a weekend should be illegal, he thought), wrapping a gingham scarf around his neck twice, putting on his favorite peacoat, and putting a matching sweater on Chanel before heading towards Central Park.

Chanel pranced down the sidewalk proudly, ignoring the squawks of the pigeons and several other dogs who barked at her. When they finally arrived at the park, though, Chanel tugged hard on her leash. Not expecting that, Kurt dropped the leash and Chanel scampered off towards one of the benches.

Kurt ran to catch up to her quickly, before realizing she had jumped onto the bench and into someone’s lap, cuddled comfortably. It was odd, really. Chanel seemed to only like Kurt- she hated Rachel and barked viciously around her presence, though Kurt decided if he were to express his opinions on her ugly animal sweaters as a dog, he would also bark repeatedly.

Closer now to the benches, Kurt noticed that Chanel had snuggled up to a _very _handsome man, dressed in a blue trench coat with a striped scarf laid over the lapels. The man didn’t seem to mind the little puppy snuggled in his lap, one hand petting her gently as he turned the pages on his book, every so often glancing down with a smile at the comfortable dog.__

__As Kurt neared, he almost didn’t want to disturb the man’s peace.  
Quickly, he apologized, “I’m so sorry! She just ran off and she’s never done that before. She never even seems to really like people, I don’t know what’s come over her, but she seems to have formed an attachment with you!”_ _

__The man smiled and said, “No worries, it’s totally fine! My name is Blaine.”_ _

__Kurt returned the smile to the well-dressed man and introduced himself, “My name is Kurt. I’m really sorry to have disturbed you!” As he stood and attempted to grab Chanel’s lead and go, she gave him a glare to rival his own before setting her chin back on Blaine’s thigh._ _

__Blaine chuckled a little and put his book down, turning towards Kurt. “It seems this little lady doesn’t want to leave.”_ _

__Kurt, jumping on the opportunity to continue talking to Blaine, started a conversation quickly. It wasn’t long until Chanel had fallen asleep lazily in Blaine’s lap, and yet Blaine and Kurt continued to talk for an hour. Before he left, Blaine carefully removed the sleeping puppy from his lap without waking her, returning her carefully in Kurt’s arms, and gave Kurt his number, asking him on a date on Sunday._ _

__Kurt left the park without walking Chanel very far, the puppy uninterested in finishing her morning walk but sleeping with a smug little expression on her face._ _

__And indeed, several years later, Chanel always showed her affection for both her owners when they came home, always a little proud of setting them up._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2017! Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/168205605449/dogs-are-mans-best-friend-and-matchmaker).


End file.
